Night
by BaBaKaNuSh-13
Summary: An end of day. Oneshot.


**Title:** Night  
**Author:** BaBaKaNuSh-13  
**Archive:** If you'd like :) Just email me with the site url.  
**Rating: **K.  
**Genre:** Um, any categories and any emotions you want to infer into it, really. :) Take it how you will.  
**Summary:**An end of day.  
**Disclaimer:** All belongs to George Lucas. Bow down to the genius of the man. The creation of the Jedi Apprentice series must be credited to the brilliant minds Dave Wolverton and Jude Watson, however. I thank all three of them and plead with them not to sue me but rather feed my rather hungry piggy bank instead. Thankyou.  
**A/N:** Just a quick piece I wrote while listening to "Colossal" by Wolfmother. Don't ask me **how** it inspired this, but it did! ;D

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Something has gone wrong, I can feel it as certainly as the worn tiles beneath my feet; signs of all the years that I - that we - have spent in this appartment.

Although more than just unbecoming of a Jedi, I pace uneasily, uncertainly, and restlessly. Backwards and forwards I step - the only thing that I can do is put one foot in front of the other and stew in my own worry and highly overactive imagination - especially wild for an seasoned Jedi Master. No matter what I try, I cannot stop my mind from wandering from situation to situation, thinking up cruel tales as to what could be making me feel like this, just to make myself feel decidely more tense and filled to bursting with dread. Whatever has happened, it is unwelcome, that I am sure of.

I feel a buzzing from my belt, and there is a following beep and flash of my commlink. Immediately I snatch it up with, to my great horror and surprise, slightly quivering fingers.

"Obi-Wan ... is that you?" I stumble out.

There is a long silence on the other end, only a harsh rasp of breath giving any sign that there is someone there.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master. It is me," he finally replies in his soothing baritone, unusually thickened with his soft accent. "How are you?"

"Padawan," I say, unease cleanching my stomach. "Are you alright?"

There is a pause. "Of course, Master. I am fine. Are you okay?"

"Where are you, Obi-Wan? I will come and get you."

"It's cold here, my Master. Very cold. Is it cold there? Don't let yourself become ill before the next assignment."

"Obi-Wan, I am fine. Do not worry yourself about me. Where are you?" I ask again, already reaching for the lightsabre clipped at my belt. I grip it in my large hand warily. We were both ignoring each other's questions, but his end of the normal banter made me uneasy.

"Somewhere very beautiful, Master" Obi-Wan says. His voice is hazy and unconcerned, as if he isn't really focussing on the conversation with all his concentration, as if he has not a worry in the universe. "The Force is making it so. Everything is beautiful with the Force."

"That is true, my young Apprentice," I say, smiling gently despite the tension pitting in my gut. The young man has never ceased to amaze me with his insight in the most unlikely situations. The timing is only rivalled by that in which he chooses to unveil his constantly-surprising dry humour. "You are wiser than is good for you, I think, but you are avoiding my questions, my Padawan."

He lets out a deep chuckle and a small cough before falling into a calm silence once more, still leaving me searching.

"N-Night falls early here these days, Master," he suddenly says.

"Obi-Wan­--"

"Is it dark where you are, Master?" His voice is quieter than before, even thicker with his pleasant accent.

"Obi-Wan," I say, voice nearly frantic now, all hopes of maintaining some sense of Obi-Wan's level of calmness dissipating like a grain of salt in the sea. "Where are you? I'll be there, my Padawan, just please tell me where--"

"No, the hour is too late. I'm so sorry, Master," Obi-Wan's voice cuts over mine, his voice quiet but firm. "But I need to sleep now. Night has come. I will see you when the morning arrives."

"No Obi-Wan! Please, just tell me where you are." He must think I am a failure of a Jedi. Too overrun with emotions by far, and merely too weak to let him fall into well-earned sleep for my own selfish reasons. "I'll come to you. I don't want you to sleep yet. It is not time to. I can--"

"Goodnight, Master."

His words come over the commlink softly, but each syllable resounds in my ears, and I know that I will never forget them ... whether morning came within days or decades.

"Yes," I hear myself reply, my voice calmer than I feel, everything somehow having gone completely numb. "I will see you in the morning, my Padawan. Goodnight Obi-Wan."

I hear a barely-masked sigh of relief from Obi-Wan, and I almost see his angled face smooth in relaxation, the serious crease between his brows softening.

"Thankyou, Master. I will sleep now. I am tired," he finally murmurs. He lets another pause stretch out before adding, "Thankyou."

And with that last word, the call disconnects, and the only thing from turning all into silence is the commlink beeping tonelessly in my hands.

I look at it for one last moment before I hurl it at the wall with all my strength, in a uncharacteristic fit of ... some emotion I cannot identify, a particular feeling I cannot separate from the multitude whirling around in my tired mind.

I don't want to think anymore.

I don't want to feel.

I don't know _what_ I feel when all that is human nature forces me to do so.

All I know is that darkness had crept up to steal away time, as all that is the will of the Force - completely out of mortal hands - is bound to do.

My whole body shakes and finally collapses to the ground. I stare unseeingly as fragments separate themselves from the comm as it smashes into the wall, and skittle, with a myriad of tinkling and skittering, across the tiled floor.

It didn't matter.

I know the sun always has to set, whether early or late in the day, and I need to remind myself that it can always be remembered by the silvery tribute of the moon's ghostly brilliance.

The sun of the day can never be forgotten with the moon of the night.

I will never forget.

But Obi-Wan would never call me after dark, and I don't want to speak with anyone else.

I know that with certainty.

And yet, night time had never fallen early until now.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oh my goodness, I can't believe I wrote that heartily ambiguous piece. I hope you all understood it.

It really was vague, wasn't it:)

Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you didn't understand what it was on about, just mention the fact. I'll be happy to reply or add a footnote to the chapter if there are enough people who think it's vague enough to need it. :) It's meant to be a vague piece though, I guess, so you can take it however you see fit. That's the magic of the imagination.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

BaBaKaNuSh-13


End file.
